


Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

by fandomshaveruinedme



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Gay, Hurt Baz, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Simon Snow, Simon Snow loves Baz, Spoilers, carry on, emotionally constipated, wayward son, wayward son spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshaveruinedme/pseuds/fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: Takes place after the events of Wayward Son!!!After their disastrous talk on the beach, Simon and Baz head back to Watford to help out with the emergency. However, something goes wrong and leaves one of our hero’s fighting for their life. Maybe they’ll learn to talk out their feeling as well???





	Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this in one day because I needed to have a happy ending for my beautiful gay boys please enjoy and feel free to comment down below. There is a major character injury so he warned.

Baz

The plane lands with a sickening lurch, and I struggle to right myself from where I was resting on Simons shoulder. Our last full conversation back at the beach had not gone well and I was still feeling the after effects.. I finally blurted out the truth about how I feel, but I don’t think Simon truly grasped the profound feelings that I had put forth, it almost seemed as though he was going to reject my advances. Luckily, I had the chance to rest my head on his shoulder again for the plane ride, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

Penny and Agutha had not given us much to work with, when they busted in on Simon and I at the beach, only that Watford had been invaded, and the NowNext had something to do with it. 

Simon has been acting particularly distant ever since our beach conversation, and I’m honestly afraid of what he might say if we get a moment together. I hoped that once we got back to England his spirits would brighten, since it would show I wasn’t going to leave him for some random vampires that just happen to not always kill people when they feed. I choose Simon Snow. Every time I look at him, I just want to swoop him into my arms and never let go, I can feel what little blood flows through me rise to my cheeks just thinking about my glorious, hot mess (emphasis on hot) boyfriend. I couldn’t live in a world without him, which he doesn’t seem to grasp. I don’t have much time to dwell on my struggling love life; however, because once the plane lands Penny has us immediately crammed into a car and driving at top speed to Watford. 

Simon

I relished the small moment that Baz and I had on the plane, he looks so young when he’s asleep, his face relaxes and his hair falls into his face. It takes all my self control to not reach over and push it behind his ear. You’d think that living together for years would make me used to his sleeping face, but it still fills me with a warm feeling. I know that this will be the last time I ever see Baz this relaxed, because I plan on finally breaking up with him once our business at Watford is over. 

It’s not that I don’t love Baz, it’s the opposite in fact, I love Baz enough to realize that he is happier without me dragging him down. I watched him when he was with Lamb on the strip, and I saw how relaxed he was. I know that I’m just holding him back with my stupid self-doubt and I need to let him go. He doesn’t need me. We had that moment, in the back of the truck, with him and I wrapped up together, and I realize now, that was a goodbye. 

We’re silent the entire ride to Watford, Penny sitting tense next to me while Baz sits behind the wheel. The message from Penny's mom had been short.  
Come to Watford we need help  
That was hours ago, although it seems like a lifetime. Surprisingly, Agatha came back with us and is sitting in shotgun, I guess it’s good because it sounds like we’re going to need all the help we can get. 

Pretty soon I can see the gates of Watford coming close as Baz speeds down the dirt road. He hardly slows as the gates open and we fly through the front. The doors to the school are blown open and I can see the light of spells illuminating the windows. I jump out of the car, not waiting to see if anybody is following me. Immediately upon entering, I grab a sword from one of the armor statues “guarding” the entrance.  
“ Simon wait,” I hear someone say behind me, but I’m already running towards the action. 

Baz  
Bloody Snow, always running straight into danger even though we have no idea what we’re up against. I love him and his go-getter attitude, but he is a bloody idiot. I take off after him sniffing the air as I run, hoping to figure out what is attacking. My breath catches in my throat, no. Not again. It’s vampires, in Watford. Rational thought flees from my mind as I sprint to catch Snow.  
“ Snow, wait, please. Simon it’s vampires.” That seems to catch his attention because he stops and turns to face me, and together we sprint down the hall, Penny and Agatha following close behind. 

We enter the cafeteria and find the staff of Watford fighting off the remains of the group of vampires that attacked. I see professor Bunce fighting two at once before quickly casting light them up sending one bursting into flames. I sprint over, hoping to figure out what was going on, who let vampires into Watford again? 

“ Mom,” I hear Penny shout as she runs ahead.  
“ Good you’re here, now normally I wouldn’t call you guys into a fight like this but I had no other choice. There have been vampire attacks all over England. Apparently some group called the NowNext is trying to mix vampires and magic, and they’ve been kidnapping mages all day. This attack on Watford just started although I think this first wave will be defeated soon. I don’t know who invited them in, but thankfully the student’s are still on summer break.”  
The NowNext? But they’re from America, how could they be here as well. I cursed our bad luck before turning to face the vampires. The last vampire attack here took my mother, and my life. I am not going to let anybody else I love be killed. 

I keep an eye on Snow as we fight our way through hordes of vampires. Crowley, he is glorious in battle. Sweat shines off his forehead and his hair is slicked down. He seems to have an ethereal glow as he cuts down vampire after vampire sword flashing through the air. I was casting spells left and right, finally avenging my mother in some form, when I noticed a vampire making its way towards Simon. Snow was preoccupied and didn’t notice it creeping behind him. 

“ Snow!” I shouted “ get down!” and with a quick movement I launch a volley of flames at the unsuspecting vampire. He looked up at me and I can hear him breathe out a quick thanks. Our eyes lock and I nod his way before a blinding white pain fills my entire chest. Slowly, I glance down and see a wooden stake protruding from my chest, just below my heart. My breath hitches and my knees give out, I crumble to the floor. 

Simon

I was preoccupied. Finally, I was back in action, because I can honestly say that I miss being the chosen one. Although I don’t have my magic, I have a sword, which was my primary weapon before everything went to shit. I missed this exhilarating rush of adrenaline as I make my way around the battlefield. I look over at Baz at one point to make sure he’s doing ok and take a moment to really stare at him. Alester Crowley, he’s gorgeous. Baz moves with a grace that few people have, and his spells are flawless. Suddenly, two vampires jump at me and I am quickly swept back up in the fray of battle. 

I had just finished taking out one of the vampires when I hear Baz shout at me to duck. I don’t hesitate to drop to the ground just as flames shoot over my head in a wave of heat. I glance at Baz and smile a bit because he's just so perfect when his calm demeanor quickly shifts to one of shock. His pale features seem to become even paler as a wooden stake makes its way through Baz’s back and out of his chest. I watch as his hands reach up and feel the stake protruding from his ribs before he slowly begins to collapse. 

“NOO,” I scream as I run my way over to Baz, skidding to a stop next to his crumpled body. 

“ Baz, please. You’re going to be fine you’re going to be fine.” I say as salty tears drip down my cheeks, dropping onto his face.  
“ Simon, pl- please love, don’t cry.” Baz says, taking a shuddery breath.  
“ Someone please! Help me, I can’t- please please”  
“ Snow, you we’re the best thing that has ever happened to me I lo- love you,” Slowly, Baz reaches up to cup my face in his palm as I desperately try to keep him awake.  
“ Baz, please, I love you you can’t leave me. Not now. What about our future together I can’t do this without you.” My voice comes out broken and garbled, tears clogging my throat. Baz tries to say something but his breath hitches and no words come out. I hold him there, oblivious to the battle raging around us, just him and me together on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. 

Baz

I can feel my world going dark as Simon drops to his knees beside me. I always knew this is how I would end, next to Simon. My breath catches in my throat as I try to force words out. I can feel the solid grip of Snows arms around me and slowly I let myself slip into darkness. I vaguely hear Simon sobbing besides me as footsteps come closer and then... nothing

Simon

It’s been days since the attack, yet I have hardly moved from the bed at Penny's house. I’m afraid that if I do, Baz will slip away from me forever. I’ll never get the image of Baz falling limp in my arms out of my mind. Every time I close my eyes, I see him lying there, a wooden stake jutting from his chest. 

I’m curled up next to him, gently stroking the bandages wrapped around his pale chest. Soon after he passed out Professor Bunce ran up and did her best attempts at healing Baz. After a few tense minutes she looked at me with a grim expression and said it was up to fate. I thought that Baz would be better off without me, but I’m the reason that he got hurt. He was helping me with those bloody vampires which caused him to be distracted. I decided then and there that if Baz wakes up I’m never going to leave his side again. 

Baz 

I come to slowly with a pounding ache in my chest and a weight in my hand. I peel my eyes open and find none other than Simon Snow curled up on his side in my bed, mouth open wide (mouth-breather) and hair flopped over his eyes in gentle curls. I run a finger through his hair and he wakes with a jolt.  
“Baz,” he gasps, and then his lips are crashing into mine. “If you ever do that again I swear” I chuckle a bit as i feel my eyes start to close. My limbs feel heavy and my chest hurts and I feel like I could sleep for a million years. I pull Snow as close as I can in my weakened state and rest my head on his shoulder. Before I drift off I hear Simon whisper  
“I really do love you.” And I feel a smile tinge my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know about your thoughts and feelings in the comments. I’m really sleep deprived by the way to any spelling and punctuation errors are a big oops on my part.


End file.
